


knock BEFORE you enter

by creiddyIad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, I am so sorry, is this nonsense? yes, soft lesbos, will i regret posting this? most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creiddyIad/pseuds/creiddyIad
Summary: Kyrie and Zana are trying to say their goodbyes before the van leaves for Red Grave, but no one seems to know the meaning of privacy.





	knock BEFORE you enter

**Author's Note:**

> hi all, small disclaimer, i've just gotten back into writing after years away from the hobby, and i know this isn't very good. this fic involves my dmc oc, i hope anyone who reads this doesn't hate her lol. thank you for reading!

“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean to- I mean I- don’t mind me, I’ll just… go.”

The two women jumped apart, the shorter of the pair whirling around to see a flash of white hair fleeing the scene as the door slammed shut, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. Eyes wide, the redhead turned back around, looking utterly mortified.

“Was that Nero? Did he see us? Oh, god, did that really just happen?”

Looking just as surprised, but handling it considerably better, her girlfriend nodded, running her hands up and down the smaller woman’s arms soothingly.

“It’s just Nero being silly, I’m sure he won’t care. He’s probably just embarrassed. You’re not ashamed, are you?”

“No, of course not!” Zana shook her head vehemently, pressing herself closer to the taller woman.

“Not at all, but maybe I didn’t want anyone else to know. Not because I’m ashamed, but because it’s… strange.”

Kyrie quirked a manicured brow at that, looking down at her girlfriend.

“Strange?”

“Not strange, just… different. For me! I don’t know, I’m already so bad with people, I want this to just be for us…”

Letting out a quiet sigh, Kyrie’s expression softened as she stepped back, taking one of Zana’s hands in hers.

“This is just for us, no one else. You should go, though, you shouldn’t keep Nico waiting.”

Nodding solemnly, the redhead looked down at their joined hands and mumbled quietly.

“Walk me to the van?”

Smiling, Kyrie nodded back, gently nudging the shorter woman in the direction of the door.

“Lead the way.”

As they drew nearer to the garage, the pair heard a raucous laugh that could only be Nico’s, followed by a scoff and something that sounded like a “shut up!” from Nero. Giggling, Kyrie opened the door to the garage as Zana picked up her backpack from the floor, stepping down onto the concrete. Nico’s smile grew wider when she saw them, tilting her head in greeting from where she was hanging out the passenger side window of the van, stretched across the two front seats. The neon sign that spelled out ‘Devil May Cry’ was already lit in preparation for their departure, though a few of the letters were flickering in and out, painfully noticeable in the dimly-lit garage.

Nero reached for her bag and Zana gave it gratefully, murmuring her thanks as she watched him climb into the van to store it away. Glancing nervously over to where Nico was sitting, the redhead tried to convey a desire for privacy without words, which the mechanic thankfully picked up on. Digging a cigarette out of the pack she always had on her, Nico nodded with a smirk before disappearing from the window, no doubt rooting around the messy and disorganized van looking for her lighter.

Deciding to take a chance while they were somewhat alone, Zana quickly turned to her girlfriend, momentarily stunned by her beauty yet again.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more. Travel safe, maybe I can come visit your shop soon.”

The shorter woman grinned sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders at the suggestion.

“It’s nothing much, and the apartment’s pretty cramped. And besides, you have the kids to think about… Maybe I could come back here for a few days, when I get the chance?”

“Of course, I’d love that.”

Gently pulling the redhead close, Kyrie pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s, as she had been wanting to do since before they were interrupted by a devil hunter who didn’t know how to knock. The same devil hunter who was just stepping out of the van, and made a strangled sputtering noise when his eyes landed on the two women by the door.

Cheeks burning, Zana was determined not to let Nero ruin the moment a second time, but another sound somewhere between a snort and a giggle had her pulling back, eyes snapping open as she realized Nico was watching Nero watch the two of them.

“God, Nero, can’t you give these girls some privacy? Or do you like watching them? Ugh, gross.” Nico’s drawl cut through the awkward silence as Kyrie laughed at the sight of her girlfriend and Nero both looking like deer in headlights, blushing furiously. The devil hunter was trying to look angry, but his entire face was bright red. Before he could say a word in his defense, the mechanic had moved on, turning her gaze on the couple.

“Not to rush you two, but we’ve got to get moving if we want to be back in Red Grave before sundown. See ya around, Kyrie.” With a waggle of her eyebrows and a wave farewell from the songstress, Nico disappeared once again back into the van, a plume of smoke following her. As the engine started noisily, Nero looked back and forth between the two remaining women, seemingly searching for the right words.

“So, you two are… together, huh?”

As both women nodded in unison, the devil hunter scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head ruefully.

“Well, sorry about earlier, and, uh now… See you around Kyrie, I’ll be back in a few days, just gotta check in with Dante, you know how it is.”

With a sort of fond exasperation, Kyrie closed the distance between herself and the devil hunter, wrapping him up in a hug. With his face finally returning to a colour that less resembled a tomato, Nero lifted a hand in farewell to the taller woman and climbed up into the passenger seat of the van, slamming the door behind him. Wishing she could stay for longer, Zana made to step up into the back of the van, but was stopped by Kyrie. Looking up at her in confusion, all was made clear when a last kiss was pressed to the redhead’s cheek, before the songstress stepped back, finally allowing herself to let go of her girlfriend. The look in her eyes nothing short of adoring, Zana was beaming when she closed the van’s door, mouthing a quick ‘I love you’ before making sure the door was secure and taking a seat on the cracked leather couch, already counting the minutes until she could hold Kyrie in her arms again.


End file.
